After A Long Day
by Johzanne
Summary: Levi giggling and laughing was one of the cutest things he had ever seen: Levi has a small, chirpy giggle that always sounds as if it's bubbling out of Levi's throat. His eyes wrinkle up at the edges and his hand always slightly covers his mouth. The final thing that ties it all together is the light pink thickening on his pale cheeks the more and more he laughs.


Eren sighed happily and relaxed into the warm water of the bath. He felt the cold and soreness that had settled into his bones from the constant snowy weather, slowly be replaced by the heat seeping in through his skin.

He let his eyes close as he took a deep breath. Slowly, he blew it back out.

He slid down further into the welcoming water and let the aroma of the scented bubbles fill his thawing nose. This was exactly what he needed.

Moments later, his peace was disrupted by a small foot stepping into the tub, soon followed by another. He smiled and opened his eyes.

Levi smiled as he joined Eren in the steamy bath. The small raven settled himself on his lover's lap and loosely draped his arms around the other's neck.

They smiled as they shared a soft, short kiss.

"Tough day today?" Levi asked and rested his head on his upper arm by Eren's neck. The brunet groaned and leaned his head back against the edge of the bath. Levi watched his jaw move as he spoke.

"I need another holiday, but I don't have any off days left this year." Eren complained, splashing a little bit of water out of frustration.

Levi nodded and softly kissed Eren's neck. Eren knew that he was lucky to have someone willing to listen to him complain and even luckier that that Levi always supported him, especially when he needed it most.

"When you get more days again in the new year, I'll arrange us a holiday somewhere. Maybe over our anniversary. We could go down to my parents' beach house."

Eren smiled and drifted his hands over Levi's lower back.

"That sounds perfect... We could take long walks on the beach, watch the sun rise and the sun set, make out in the moonlight... " He sighed again and smiled. "I'm looking forwards to it."

Levi lifted his head and softly kissed along Eren's jaw. "Then it's settled, I'll call them in the morning."

His lips trailed up upwards and he pressed them against Eren's warm ones in a gentle kiss.

Eren circled his arms around Levi's slim waist and returned the kiss. His thumbs lightly stroked Levi's sides and his lips slid smoothly over others.

A few loving kisses later, the two were cuddled together once again. For the first time in weeks - long, tiring weeks - these two lovebirds were finally spending some time together.

In the past four years they have been together, everything had been amazing. Ever since their first kiss on the swing set on a rainy day they were inseparable. Year after year, life was nothing short of perfection.

That is, until Eren proposed.

Levi said yes.

They were over the moon and more in love than ever. Only two days later were they shunned and denied the right to get married.

Eren was devastated and Levi was heartbroken.

Together they cried it out and promised to stay together forever. After all, they did not need a small metal band to provide their commitment to each other.

Even though they decided it together and Levi held onto the ring Eren proposed with, their busy lives had them spending less time together than they would have liked.

So they both were proud that they still regularly managed to get back together like this. They truly treasured each other and would rather die than lose the other.

Eren's eyes were closed and his head was resting against the edge of the bath once again while his hands were busy massaging Levi's hips.

Levi on the other hand, was comfortably seated on Eren's lap and biting his lip to hold back a bunch of giggles. He was using the bubbles and arranging a large bubble beard on Eren's face. He scooped up a handful of foam and added it to the mass already on his lover's chin.

Opening his eyes, Eren frowned at the mass of bubbles that covered his face. Levi dissolved into a mass of giggles and Eren laughed with him.

"Are you telling me you actually have a thing for older men?" Eren joked and Levi laughed even more.

Levi giggling and laughing was one of the cutest things he had ever seen: Levi has a small, chirpy giggle that always sounds as if it's bubbling out of Levi's throat. His eyes wrinkle up at the edges and his hand always slightly covers his mouth. The final thing that ties it all together is the light pink thickening on his pale cheeks the more and more he laughs.

Eren cooed and pulled his blushing cutie pie into a loving kiss, the two of them smiling against each other's lips.

When they separated, some of the bubbles from Eren's face was transferred onto Levi's face and the happy couple laughed again.

For as long as they can laugh together, they would stay together.


End file.
